spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob Hacks Channels
'SpongeBob Hacks Channels '''was a special event held by Nickelodeon, PBS Kids Sprout and Cartoon Network. The event lasted from March 29, 2006 all the way up to July 14, 2006 prior to the release of the crossover video game ''SpongeBob's Multiversal Challenge, which the event was released for in promotion of the game. As the name implies, the event centers around the three aforementioned channels getting "hacked" by SpongeBob, to which he does temporary weird and disruptive antics to episodes of Camp Lazlo on Cartoon Network, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''on Nickelodeon and ''Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, which was airing for reruns on PBS Kids Sprout around that time. The event was heavily inspired by the archived "Jimmy Neutron Promotional Interruptions". Variants SpongeBob Hacks Nick On Nickelodeon, SpongeBob would interrupt episodes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. * 'Normal Boy: '''SpongeBob arrives during the scene in which Jimmy begins acting stupid as the result of his Brain Drain 8000 and switches it to the animation style of a poorly drawn cartoon for seven seconds before switching it back. * '''My Son, the Hamster: '''SpongeBob switches the hamster head Jimmy swapped with Carl's pet hamster to the head of Gary. * '''Beach Party Mummy: '''SpongeBob plays the scene of the mummies dancing to Libby's moves in a back-and-forth loop while Stadium Rave A plays in the background for a few seconds, then continues the episode. * '''Jimmy for President: '''During the sequence of Jimmy's blimp floating over the school, SpongeBob hacks the texture of the blimp to the Nickelodeon blimp and turns the gumballs green, like slime. He changes the blimp back to normal as soon as it comes down to land. * '''The Mighty Wheezers: '''SpongeBob arrives during the "sitting and singing, singing and sitting" moment and plays the quote several times in a row to What Should We Do With The Drunken Sailor, one of the musical scores to SpongeBob Production Music. * '''Carl Wheezer, Boy Genius: '''SpongeBob briefly swaps Jimmy and Carl's heads and faces for ten seconds and laughing at them, before switching them back and letting the episode continue normally. SpongeBob Hacks Sprout On PBS Kids Sprout, SpongeBob interrupted episodes of ''Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat, which was broadcasted on said channel for reruns around that time. * 'Sagwa's Lucky Bat: '''SpongeBob shows up during the scene in which Fu-Fu picks up a younger Sagwa and drops her into the lake. He replaces the normal sound effects with sound effects from his TV show, before switching them back to normal. * '''The Foolish Magistrate's Aching Tooth: '''SpongeBob arrives while Sagwa and Dongwa get ready to go home with the quill from the Crested Porcupine. During the scene when the porcupine gives Dongwa a fake scare, he switches it to Sagwa's imagination of the porcupine as a vicious monster, then switches it back to Dongwa's reaction to the fake scare while laughing at it. * '''Princess Sheegwa: '''SpongeBob does a similar thing during the scene in which Tai-Tai and the Foolish Magistrate accompany Sheegwa as their "princess" as Jimmy Neutron did during one of his promotional interruptions in the SpongeBob episode Hooky. He changes the characters to cardboard cutouts for ten seconds, before switching them back. * '''Ciao, Meow!: '''During the sequence of the Miaos worrying about which kitten is going to be carried away to Italy, SpongeBob hacks the episode by changing the colors of the kittens' collars, before completely messing up their color palette and switching it back to normal. He proceeds to let the episode continue. * '''The Favorite: '''SpongeBob does the same thing Jimmy did during his promotional interruption of Ripped Pants. He rewinds the episode to the part of Baba accidentally splashing Dongwa into the pond and plays the clip in slow motion. He repeats the clip of Dongwa and Baba laughing while still splashing at each other three times and laughs along with them. He then fast forwards back to where the episode left off to let it continue. * '''Sagwa the Stray: '''Around the scene where one of the Sleeve Dogs finds Sagwa's collar and Dongwa begins listening to the stray cat's orders, SpongeBob plays with fetch with Gary before accidentally throwing the ball into the water during the scene in which Dongwa and the others watch as Sagwa gets carried away in the boat. He attempts to jump in to get the ball, but gets blocked by the TV screen and causing a temporary static. SpongeBob Hacks Cartoon Network On Cartoon Network, SpongeBob would interrupt episodes of ''Camp Lazlo. However, the show got at least four interruptions, unlike the other two shows. * '''Dosey Doe: '''SpongeBob shows up around the scene when Patsy and Gretchen are about to launch Clam and Raj, who are tied up, on a catapult, SpongeBob changes the scenery to them flying across the world over different countries and locations before returning back to Camp Kidney and letting the episode continue normally. * '''Movie Night: '''During a montage of Edward and Lazlo's "playtime", SpongeBob changes the characters to stop motion animation, then to puppets, just like in Hooky. He later changes the episode back to normal. * '''Parent's Day: '''SpongeBob arrives around the moment of Lumpus acting unusually happy and saying he "loves Camp Kidney". During the sequence, he changes the shape of everyone's head to squares, like his head. He later changes them back to normal. * '''The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain: '''SpongeBob arrives during the "tent detour" scene with Lumpus. He makes the background more rainy and adds epic music when Lumpus screams to trigger the avalanche and then getting back up. He changes it back to normal once Lumpus gets back up from the carnage. Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:AleksHudock